Ukia X Uxia
by Stea
Summary: Djidane et Grenat ont une fille : Ukia. Mais elle est enlevée comme sa mère. Surgit alors une prophétie. Qu’est-ce donc ? Quelles sont les réelles intentions de ses étranges kidnappeurs ? Et pourquoi un chocobo se mêle à cette histoire ?
1. Prélude

**Ukia X Ukia**

**Prélude – Naissance**

Dès le retour de Djidane d'étrange rumeurs avaient circulé : une fête que l'on appelait _l'enlèvement du barbare_ était en préparation. Les nobles du château d'Alexandrie se questionnaient, tandis que les habitants de la ville en riaient. Tout cela prêtant à confusion, Steiner cru que Djidane allait tout recommencer. C'est-à-dire qu'il allait re-enlevé la princesse, qui d'ailleurs était maintenant reine. Et fidèle à ses habitudes, il mit le château sans dessus dessous malgré les tentatives de Beate pour le calmer à ce sujet. Les gardes, prêt de la chambre de la reine, eurent le droit à doubles patrouilles le soir et ceux de l'entrée eurent le droit aux triples. Mais l'énigme de cette rumeur fut finalement résolue : trois ans plus tard. Un soir Djidane fut aperçu par deux soldats. Il sortait tranquillement de la chambre de la reine. Seul, l'air rêveur. Il commençait à s'éloigner du château par les toits. Les gardes aperçurent aussi sa majesté sur le balcon, la main sur le cœur. Voyant que leur nouvelle reine ne quittait pas le château dans les bras du Don Juan, les gardes crurent bon de ne pas informer Steiner de cette visite nocturne. Ils voulaient pouvoir encore dormir la nuit ! Rien d'important ne se passait et il valait mieux ne pas en tenir compte. Pourtant neuf mois plus tard…

* * *

_ On commence gentillement avec une prélude pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance! Le Chapitre 1 sera posté dans les jours qui suivent._


	2. Kôa?

**Chapitre 1 – Kôa ?**

- Kôôôôôôôaaaaaa ? Brailla Steiner.

- Oui... La petite s'est encore enfuie… Monsieur. Répéta le soldat.

Bredouillant des explications, le garde de la petite princesse réussie à faire comprendre à Steiner une histoire de partie de cache-cache qui avait finit par mal tourné. En effet, Ukia se serait enfuit par la salle de construction de son grand-oncle. Un aéronef se serait actionné emportant la petite et les ouvriers qui s'y trouvaient.

- Abruti ! Vous n'avez que ça à faire ! Jouer avec la princesse !

- Mais monsieur vous nous avez demandé de l'occuper pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Maintenant allez en ville récupérer la princesse et par la même occasion le tout nouvel aéronef de sa majesté le seigneur Cid !

- Bien m'sieur !

L'homme parti alors, prévenir ses confrères et se mettre en recherche d'Ukia. Steiner soupira. A chaque visite à Lindblum la princesse recommençait sans cesse cette fugue. Et à chaque fois on la retrouvait en train de gambader en ville, toute joyeuse de cette petite balade. Elle avait autant de punch qu'un puluche à six ans. Et Steiner savait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose s'était sur sa pomme que ça allait tomber !

Quelque part en ville…

- Waaah !!! Au secours chuis poursuivie par un … Par un ... mec zarbi !

Ukia contourna la ruelle. Elle se baladait tranquillement dans Lindblum, comme à son habitude, pour le plus grand énervement de Steiner, quand en allant vers le théâtre un garçon aux cheveux roux lui avait sauté dessus en hurlant son nom. Surprise elle s'était enfuie mais il semblait vouloir l'attraper. Il l'appelait sans cesse :

- Ukia ! Ukia attend !

- Non ! Je n'attends pas les personnes qui enlèvent les petites filles !

- Mais Ukia ! Attends !

Cela faisait cent fois qu'il utilisait se verbe. Le rouquin commençait d'ailleurs à être essoufflé. Ils étaient maintenant prêts du quartier où se trouvait le forgeron, mais la petite princesse se sentait capable de courir jusqu'à Alexandrie. Elle était très énergétique. Exténué et incapable d'aller plus loin, le poursuivant s'appuya sur un mur. Ukia le remarqua et s'arrêta aussitôt de courir. Elle le narguait en s'approchant à, à peine, deux mètres de lui.

- Alors ? On a fini de poursuivre les enfants ?! C'est pas bien ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais… Je… Je ne te poursuivais pas ! Je voulais voir comment tu avais grandi ! Protesta-t-il.

- Oui bien sûr ! Ton nez s'allonge c'est pas bien de mentir aussi…

- On dit non plus.

- Je… Mais ça te va bien de me corriger ?! C'est moi qui devrais t'apprendre les bonnes manières espèce de kidnappeur!

- Alala… Sacré Djidane… On voit bien que c'est sa fille que j'ai devant les yeux…

Surprise, la jeune fille s'approcha pour bien analyser la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Peu de personnes connaissaient le nom de son père ! Le jeune homme, tout en soupirant laissa la petite tourner autour de lui, en lui lançant des regards peu assurés. Elle avait les magnifiques cheveux de sa mère, noirs ébène. Au travers des ses mèches sur son front, on pouvait distinguer la corne qui la différenciait des autres, en plus de sa petite queue de singe qui sortait du dessous de sa jupette bleu. L'observation de la fillette n'étant pas finie, l'homme roux put aussi observer les mêmes yeux bleus intenses que Djidane, qui l'épiaient. Soudain Ukia s'exclama :

- Tonton Frank ?!

- En chair et en os !

La gamine fut heureuse ! Tonton Frank ! Un membre de l'équipe des Tantalas ! Le groupe de voleur qui avait enlevé sa mère dix ans plus tôt ! C'était chouette de le revoir ! Toute contente elle lui sauta dans les bras, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber le voleur qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Ah tonton ! Comment va l'équipe des Tantalas ? Vous avez encore amassé des trésors ? C'est quand que vous prévoyez de m'enlever ? Je m'ennuis chez tonton Cid moi !

- Eh ! Mollo là ! Répondit Frank avec une grimace.

Il fallait absolument que Djidane apprenne à sa fille qu'il était que son parrain et non un oncle ! C'était trop affectif pour lui. Surtout que Ruby avait tendance de remettre la question d'_avoir un enfant _sur le plateau à chaque fois qu'Ukia venait lui rendre visite à Alexandrie ! Si c'était pour avoir des mômes qui jacassaient sans arrêt « Papa ! » non merci ! De plus avec Djidane qui s'en mêlerait sûrement, il imaginait bien la scène où ses fils se mettraient à l'appeler « Tonton Djidane ! » Rien que cela dégoûterait le Tantalas. Djidane ne risquait sans doute jamais d'être son frère ! Et pourquoi ne pas considérer Ukia comme cousine tant qu'on y était ? Super ! « J'ai une princesse comme cousine ! ». Que de problème…

- ça ne va pas tonton ? S'enquît la jeune qui voyait que Frank avait mauvaise mine.

- Si, si ! ça va… Balbutia celui-ci.

Regardant à gauche et à droite pour voir si aucun autre Tantalas n'était là elle continua son interrogatoire.

- Dis ! Elle est où tatie Ruby ?

Frank grimaça de plus belle ! Dépêchons-nous de ramener la petite au château ! On doit s'inquiéter pour elle ! D'un geste il se remit debout, laissant glisser la princesse le long de ses genoux. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau.

- Alors tonton ?! Tu t'en vas ?

- Mais non allé ! suit moi ! Je te raccompagne au château.

- Oh non tonton ! Mon grand-oncle Cid il passe sa journée sur ses aéronefs ! Et papa il passe son temps à draguer maman (_ils vont se remarier tu crois ?! Pourtant ils le sont déjà…_). Moi je m'ennuis avec tout ça, je veux pas rentrer !

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !

- Mais j'ai pas dit « mais » !

- Peu importe !

Grommelant le fait que son oncle avait raison, elle le suivit tandis qu'il commençait à se diriger vers la rue du théâtre. Un long silence s'installa pendant que Frank méditait la façon dont Ukia avait grandi. Il ne l'avait vu que tout bébé et lorsqu'elle faisait ses premiers pas. Il s'était attaché à elle, il l'avait vu grandir une petite part de sa vie. D'ailleurs même le chef et les autres Tantalas aurait été d'accord sur ce point : Elle faisait quelque part partie de la bande. Avec son caractère effarouché, orgueilleux mais affectif, où l'on pouvait observer les caractéristiques de Djidane qui se déteignaient sur elle. Elle aurait fait une très bonne voleuse. Dommage qu'elle soit princesse…

- Elle est où Ruby ?! Insista encore Ukia. _C'est la seule qui a le dernier mot avec toi ! _

- Mais on s'en fiche ! _Arrête de me parler d'elle !_

- D'accord, d'accord … On va passer chez les Tantalas d'abord ?

- C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Mais explique-moi comment tu as atterri ici toi. On ne laisse pas une princesse se balader dans les rues comme ça que je sache.

- Ah ! sur ce coup là tu va être fier de moi tonton ! J'ai bien eu les soldats qui devaient me surveiller.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Ben au début il y avait eu la partie de cache-cache. Je pensais pouvoir me balader tranquillement mais je suis tombé sur la salle des machines de mon grand-oncle. Il n'était pas là alors j'en ai profité.

- Profité ? Profité de quoi ?!

- Ben j'ai pris un des aéronefs qui servaient aux ouvriers pour peindre le tout nouvel Hildegarde de grand-oncle Cid. J'ai été dedans et puis moi et les employés on s'est retrouvé dans le quartier ouvrier. J'avais confondu comment accélérer et freiner.

Ayaya ! Téméraire aussi ! Il valait mieux directement se rendre au quartier ouvrier pour se rendre compte de l'étendu des dégâts. Sinon il allait bien se faire disputer si on le voyait avec Ukia pendant qu'on la cherchait partout. Il accéléra le pas, toujours suivie joyeusement par la jeune fille.

* * *

- Par les astres ! Vous avez encore enlevé la princesse ?!

Frank fit la moue. Steiner, malgré le fait qu'il ait changé, gardait toujours cette partie de caractère en lui, qui était toujours aussi agaçante. Princesse par-ci, princesse par-là… Le fait que Dagga, alias Grenat, soit devenu reine n'y avait pas changé grand-chose. Le pauvre Tantalas n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'expliquer.

- Mais pas du tout ! Fit-il. Je l'ai trouvé, gambadant prêt du théâtre !

- Bien sûr, prêt de la planque des Tantalas ! Ironisa le chevalier servant. Vous vouliez faire quoi cette fois ?! La ramener à Alexandrie ?! A croire que vous trouvez cela amusant !

- Oh oui bien sûr ! Que c'est amusant d'enlever les princesses ! Je me pétrifierai bien tout les jours pour elles !

Steiner se calma. Il avait oublié le fait que Frank c'était retrouvé pétrifier dans la forêt avoisinant Alexandrie pour sauver la reine Grenat, lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore couronné. Cette expérience n'avait du pas être très excitante. Surtout lorsque l'on comptait le fait que des milliers de statue de monstres prêts à l'attaquer l'entouraient durant son immobilité. Mais il n'empêchait pas que c'était le jeune voleur qui était apparu tout gai luron, avec Ukia, dans le quartier ouvrier. Pendant que tout le monde s'affolait, pour la retrouver, pensant qu'elle se trouvait sous les décombres de l'aéronef, qui s'était crashé quelques heures plus tôt. Et bien sûr, Ukia n'arrangeait pas les choses dans la dispute entre les deux hommes, en faisant quelques commentaires du genre :

- Dis papi Steiner, et ben tonton Frank il m'a promis de m'enlever comme maman ! Comme ça je ne m'ennuierais pas au château et je vivrais de grandes aventures !

Le Tantalas s'empressait alors de corriger ce que disait la princesse mais Steiner gardait des soupçons… _Comme d'habitude_. Finalement tout ce beau monde, le malheureux Frank compris, se dirigea vers le château de Lindblum dans un Aéronef tout neuf. Les employés du quartier ouvrier s'étant tous mis au travail pour le réparé, lorsqu'il se trouvait encore sur le toit d'une auberge. La petite princesse boudait un peu. Zut alors ! La balade était finie ! Et elle savait déjà qu'elle allait se faire disputer. Une fois arrivé à la salle des machines de son grand oncle Cid, tout le monde se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour aller dans la salle du trône, où leurs amis les attendaient.

- J'espère que vous avez compris la leçon Princesse ! Insistait Steiner, qui répétait cette phrase depuis un moment. Vos petites fugues créées des problèmes sans arrêt c'est mal !

- Haha… Soufflait Frank. Comme si vous allez arriver à lui faire la leçon en lui disant ça…

Le brigand s'était avachi sur le rebord de la machine, regardant les étages défiler devant lui. Steiner vira au cramoisi et se tourna vers lui en serrant les poings. Sous les yeux ennuyés d'Ukia, le chevalier éclata :

- Ce n'est pas un civile, doublé d'un voleur qui va me faire la leçon sur la manière d'éduquer les enfants !

- Mais faut avouer ! Vous vous y prenez mal…

- Bien entendue... Et la princesse Grenat alors ?! Vous croyez qu'elle sort son éducation d'où ? d'un paquet surprise ?! Bien sur que non ! C'est moi ! Moi Steiner, chevalier servant, qui depuis son enfance a veillé sur elle !

- On voit comment ça a réussi… Lorsqu'on se rappelle qu'elle vous a bien manipulé lorsqu'elle a voulu s'enfuir en vous laissant derrière…

- Ce… C'était différent ! Il s'agissait de sauver le monde !

- Oui certainement… En gambadant sur un chocobo avec Djidane lors d'une chasse au trésor !

- Espèce de… !

La dispute se continua ainsi. Même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage convenu et dans la salle du trône. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une tête blonde intervint que cela stoppa :

- Et ben dis donc vous deux ! C'est comme au bon vieux temps ! S'exclama Djidane avec un sourire angélique qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Majesté… ! Fit Steiner qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire qu'un voleur soit devenu roi ; par mariage. Ce brigand insultait directement à l'autorité qui maintient se pays en paix ! Je me permettais donc de lui…

- Et ben c'est ça ! Coupa Frank. Accusez-moi d'avoir assassinez quelqu'un tant qu'on y est !

- Haha se sacré Frank ! Soupira Djidane plaquant sa main sur son front.

- Hey mon vieux Djidane !

Les deux amis s'étreignirent, sous les protestations de Steiner ! Ils étaient heureux de se revoir. Six années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Mais toute la scène fut coupée par un toussotement et une voie féminise :

- Hum hum… Excusez-moi d'interrompre ces retrouvailles, fit Grenant souriante mais l'air inquiète, mais vous étiez ici dans le but de nous mettre au courant pour notre fille...

Fier comme un coq, Steiner se mit immédiatement au garde à vous, buste bien haut.

- J'ai ramené votre fille, fit-il en pointant son large pousse dans son dos, elle se baladait en compagnie de ce brigand.

- Tss… Répondit Frank à ce sous-entendu.

Mais le chevalier et le voleur se figèrent, lorsqu'ils aperçurent les mines déconfites de leurs majesté Djidane et Grenat, en plus de celle de Cid, qui d'ailleurs se trouvait aussi dans la pièce. Steiner se retourna alors pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de petite fille là où il pointait son doigt. Au bout de quelques secondes à regarder dans le vide, il finit par comprendre qu'elle avait profité de la dispute pour ne pas les suivre. Il bredouilla alors :

- Hum... Veuillez nous excuser, il me semble que nous l'avons _oublié_ au détour d'un couloir…

Gêné, l'homme en armure sortit de la salle, attrapant Frank au passage, pour partir la chercher. Où avait bien pu passer la petite ?! Djidane secoua la tête…

Quelque part dans le sous-sol du château…

- Mince ! Je ne suis jamais allé dans cette zone… Je crois que je suis perdue...

Ukia se trouvait du côté de la porte terrestre. Après avoir actionner l'ascenseur pou descendre, elle avait pris le chemin qui partait à sa droite. Elle marchait à pieds, sans prendre une machines pour s'y rendre, elle les détestait. En suivant les railles qui pavaient le chemin, Ukia avait fini par atterrir dans une pièce où une grande porte se trouvait. Le garde qui devait la surveiller d'accoutumé était absent. Elle s'approcha. Elle vit un gros sac remplis d'espèce de carottes à côté de l'un des battants. Elle avança encore et remarqua que ça avait une drôle d'odeur, assez forte. Mais ça avait l'air bon !! Elle allait en prendre une lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose grattait la porte. Curieuse elle tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait entendre quelque chose couiner :

- Kôa ?

* * *

_Voilà la suite! Le chapitre 2 suivra mais dans quelques temps... Je ne pensais pas écrire autant!_


End file.
